This application does not relate to any federally sponsored research.
This application does not cross reference with other related applications.
xe2x80x98Little Zebraxe2x80x99 originated as a bud sport (mutation) from the species Miscanthus sinensis and is similar to the parent species only in the habit (shape) of the plant. The first successful asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Little Zebraxe2x80x99 was carried out by its discoverer, Thomas M. Walsh. This propagation took place under controlled conditions in Nunica, Mich., on Aug. 1, 1995.
The mutated bud was divided (with a section of crown, foliage, and roots from the parent plant) and potted in an organic growing medium. This division survived and was transplanted to an outdoor growing bed where it was grown to mature size.
Once rooted, the variegated sport was planted out in the landscape where it displayed narrow green and yellow striped leaves, dwarf habit (in relation to the parent species), and late summertime bloom time.